Life's Ups and Downs
by Misha
Summary: He hated what she had become, but knew that there was nothing he could do.


Life's Ups and Downs   
By Misha 

Disclaimer- I don't own either the song "Wash Away the Years" or the characters of Days of Our Lives. They both belong to people with a lot more money than me and I'm not making money off this story, so please don't sue me. 

_Author's Notes- Yes, this is another short story/song fic. Except this time, the song has little to do with the story, it's just there to set the mood. The narrator of this one is Shawn, and the girl is pretty obvious. It's a little angsty and dark, but it's me, so that's to expected. Well, that's all, enjoy!_

_She came calling   
One early morning   
She showed her crown of thorns_

She was beautiful, there was no denying that. Long dark hair, sparkling blue eyes. 

She was every thing I had ever dreamed of. 

But she wasn't perfect. At least not any more. She might have been once, but now she was just a mere mortal with flaws like everyone else. 

There was no such thing as perfection, as she was evidence of. Everyone was flawed, imperfect, no matter what they looked like on the outside. 

Every flawless beauty had a crown of thorns and she was no exception. 

_She whispered softly   
To tell a story   
About how she had been wronged_

Her voice was always soft when she spoke and every time I heard it I was reminded of the fact that she had once wanted to be an opera singer. Her voice had been beautiful, a true gift. 

If things had been different, maybe she would have made it. But they weren't, fate took a wrong turned and her life was changed forever. 

Nothing was ever the same again. Not her, not me, not anyone who knew her or who knew the tragic outcome of her story. 

_As she lay lifeless   
He stole her innocence   
And this is how she carried on_

I often curse him for what he did to her. 

He loved her, I know that, as much as he could love anyone. But maybe he shouldn't have. It was because he loved her that he left her spirit battered and broken. 

But he was like that. Larger than life. He came in and he conquered and by the time he left, everything around him was in shambles. 

She learnt that first hand. He came into her life, made her love him, and then he left. 

But by the time he did... She was a shell of her former self. He had changed her forever, he had stolen her innocence. 

_Well I guess she closed her eyes   
And just imagined everything's alright   
But she could not hide her tears   
Cause they were sent to wash away those years   
They were sent to wash away those years_

After it was over, she tried to pretend everything was alright. That he had done no harm to her. But as hard as she tried, she could never hide the traces of her tears. 

He had broken her, as much as she tried to pretend otherwise. She was never the same again after him. 

And every time I saw those tears, I wished that I could change things. That I could turn back time, so that she was the girl she used to be. 

But she never was again, not after _him_. 

_My anger's violent   
But still I'm silent   
When tragedy strikes at home_

I get angry now. Mostly for her. 

She's my best friend, I'd do anything for her and it kills me to see what he did to her. To see the shell that she is now. 

I'd like to pay him back, but I can't. Because of her. 

She needs me. She'd never say it, but I know it's true. I can see it in her eyes. Eyes that once shone with untold hopes and dreams. Now, they're empty, lifeless. There light was stolen away along with her innocence. 

She's so frail now and she needs me to lean on. I'm her best friend, her protector. I'll always be there for her and she knows it. 

I'll do what she needs me to do and that's why I'll keep my anger in check. Because she needs me to. 

_I know this decadence   
Is shared by millions   
Remember you're not alone   
For we have crossed many oceans   
And we labour in between_

I know that she's not the only woman that's been destroyed by the man that she loves. That her story is not an uncommon one. 

But still, it breaks my heart to watch her and know that I can't help her. Not really. 

All I can do, is offer her support, be there for. Be her shoulder to cry on. I guess it's something. Because at least this way, she knows that she's not alone. 

But I wish I could do more for her. But I can't. 

Life isn't easy, it's full of struggles, and some of them you have to beat by yourself. There are some battles, that friends can't you help you win. And this is one of them. 

Someday, maybe she'll come back to me, but if she does or if she doesn't, it's all up to her. No one else can decide the outcome. 

Only her. 

The End


End file.
